shinmegamitenseifandomcom_hu-20200214-history
HTML-színkódok
A HTML-színkódok vagy más néven webszínek olyan színkódok, amiket a weboldalak kialakításakor használhatunk. A weblapok kialakítóinak két lehetőségük van az egyes elemek színének meghatározására. Egyrészt mód van az egyes RGB értékek (RGB: az angol vörös-zöld-kék szavak rövidítése) hexadecimális formában való megadására is, másrészt a színek egy részéhez létezik angolnyelvű megnevezés is. Színkódok, színnevek és csoportjaik A hexadecimális kódoláskor egy hatjegyű hexadecimális szám jelöli a színt, és ezt egy „#” jel előzi meg. Két-két jegy jelöli a vörös (R'ed), a zöld ('G'reen) és a kék ('B'''lue) színcsatornát, ebben a sorrendben. Így #ff0000 (#FF0000) felel meg a vörösnek, #00ff00 (#00FF00) felel meg a zöld színnek, #0000ff (#0000FF) a kéknek. Minden más szín ezek keverékeként áll elő. A hexadecimális színkód esetén közönbös, hogy a 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 és 15 decimális értékeknek megfelelő a, b, c, d, e és f hexadecimális számjegyeket kisbetűvel, vagy pedig nagybetűvel A, B, C, D, E és F formában írjuk-e. Az angolnyelvű színneveknek ezzel szemben szerves része a kisbetűs vagy nagybetűs írásmód, jelentésmegkülönböztető szerepe van. A színmegnevezésekre többféle szabvány is létezik: HTML 4/VGA (16 szín), CSS 3 (140 szín). A gyártók is bevezették saját színmegnevezéseiket, ezeknél azonban nem biztosított, hogy minden böngésző értelmezni tudja őket. Létezik ezeken kívül még az ún. webtűrő színek csoportja is. Ez arra a technikára nyúlik vissza, amikor még csak 256 színt lehetett a képernyőkön közvetlenül megjeleníteni. A többi szín illúzióját az angol szóval ''dithering''nek nevezett technikák valamelyikével teremtették meg, ez gyakorlatilag különböző színű képpontok egymás mellé helyezését jelenti, hasonlóan a nyomdászatban alkalmazott raszterezéshez, a szem ennek eredményeként egy „kikevert” színt lát. A módszer viszont többé-kevésbé szemcsézetté teszi a képet. Azokat a színeket, amelyekhez a dithering nem szükséges, nevezzük webtűrő színeknek. Az újabb technikák folytán a weblapok tervezői egyre kevésbé vannak rákényszerülve, hogy az egységes és jó minőségű megjelenítés érdekében a webtűrő színekre korlátozzák a weblapok kialakítását. A webtűrő színek jegyei mintegy duplázzák a hexadecimális számjegyeket, ezért létezik rájuk egy háromjegyű rövidítési konvenció is, amiben például a sárgászöld #aaff33 így is megadható: #af3. HTML 4/VGA színmegnevezési szabvány Ez a szabvány 16 alapszínt nevez meg: Figyelni kell a kisbetűs írásra. CSS 3 színmegnevezési szabvány A W3C specifikácója, a CSS-3 a következő 140 színt szabványosítja gyártótól független módon: A '''Gray alternatív Grey formában is írható. Továbbáé az Aqua és a Cyan, valamint a Magenta és a Fuchsia ugyanazokat a színeket nevezik meg. Webtűrő színek Háromjegyű rövidítések |} A webtűrő színek fogalmát lásd feljebb, a Színkódok, színnevek és csoportjaik című szakaszban. A webtűrő színek esetén az egyes színcsatornáknál a következő 6 hexadecimális érték lehetséges: 00, 33, 66, 99, CC és FF. A bevett rövidített háromjegyű írásmód ezeket az értékeket rendre a 0, 3, 6, 9, C és F jelekkel jelöli. Az egyes jegyeket duplázva kapjuk meg a hatjegyű hexadecimális kódot. „Fehér” színek A fehérhez közel álló, igen világos pasztellárnyalatok: Segédeszközök A kívánt színárnyalat kiválasztásához a világhálón egy egész sor eszköz fellelhető. Ezek közül néhány: * A „Ys WebColors” nevű könnyen kezelhető programmal, nagyon sok színváltozat hozható létre. A program letölthető, ingyenesen a Yeti Soft oldalról. * Ha az egeret a 4096 színárnyalat közül a kiválasztott fölé visszük, akkor a táblázat szélén leolvashatjuk az RGB értékeket. A háttér, a táblázat és a szöveg szine a fejlécben megszabható. Megfelel a W3C CCS és a W3C XHTML 1.0 szabványoknak. Használata magától értetődő. * Összeillő színek megtalálását segíti. Használata magától értetődő: az egeret egy tárcsán kell mozgatni. Hivatkozások * CSS2.1 Color Specifikáció * HTML Color Spektrum táblázat * 4096 web colors & hexadecimal codes produced by combining 16 shades of each primary color (Red, Green & Blue) * Html Color Codes Dynamic html color codes chart and color picker * X11, HMTL, WEB colors Color wheel and Color picker that includes categorized colors described in this article * Web-Safe Color Demo using the Color Picker in Adobe ImageReady. * Flash colors tutorial - EduTech Wiki Flash színek